


Doomed Hope

by werewolfboyfriend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfboyfriend/pseuds/werewolfboyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has a case of hating himself and since everyone's too busy to help, Eridan has to check on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomed Hope

Sollux really hated him, hated him with maybe even a burning passion but not enough to go into a black quadrant with the highblood, there would never be enough hate that could make him risk it. He hated the Ampora for how he treated him like shit all the time and how he seemed to have a wand with nothing but ego magic stuck up his wastechute. Most importantly the bulge licker made him hate himself and he was tired of hating himself.

He was thinking about all of this as he lay, silent and curled up, in the familiar warmth and comfort of his slimey coon. He stared at the coon wall across from him with, blank, red and blue heterochromia eyes. He hadn't spoken with anyone in about a week, he had just locked himself away after his self-loathing got to be too much.

There was a loud ping from his husktop that snapped him back to reality. Someone was trying to contact him through he through Trollian and he didn't think he was ready to speak with anyone just yet, soon but just not yet. He just decided he should delete the message when there was another ping... and then another.

Sollux sadly climbed out of his warm coon and padded over to his husktop, still covered in green goop and in nothing but his bee patterned boxers that barely managed to hang onto his hips and were a gift from his lusus. He looked at his husktop silently for a moment before there was yet another ping which made him open up the Trollian chat. It was Eridan Ampora.

Immediately he scowled and went to delete the chat before there were even more pings coming from his husktop. All of them were from Eridan. He only scowled more and decided to finally read them over, what did this asshole want anyways?

\-- caligulasAquarium has begun trolling twinArmageddons --

CA: captor

CA: fef and kar are wworried about you

CA: you wwon't answwer them so they're hopin you'll answwer me

CA: captor i knoww you're there

CA: hello pissblood

CA: CAPTOR

CA: do not make me come ovver there lowwblood

CA: evven i'm gettin a little wworried here

CA: i'm gunna come ovver

CA: here i come

CA: last chance bulge sucker

CA: alright fine i'm comin ovver

\-- caligulasAquarium has ceased trolling twinArmageddons --

Well this wasn't exactly good, the asshole was coming over and Sollux really didn't want to see him. He didn't want to see anyone to be completely honest. Not right now anyways.He gently closed his husktop with a green, slimey hand and decided he should at least get cleaned up before the highblood came, knowing it was too late to tell him not to come.

Sollux just sulked into the ablution trap, taking his time with getting cleaned up since he was gross and greasy from not taking a shower in about a week. Once he was done he got dried off and put on old track pants and a baggy long sleeved shirt. He wanted to be clean and seem decent but not to the point where he was in a tuxedo just for him to prove to the other that he was clearly fine and there was no need for all the worry going on.

He decided to curl up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him, playing on his phone as he quietly waited for the Ampora to arrive.

By the time Eridan had actually gotten there around one in the morning, Sollux was curled up in a ball and was obviously trying his best to keep his eyes open although he was failing. He snapped awake when he heard the door open and the loud clunks of Eridan's shoes against the wood floor. The asshole didn't even knock before coming in. He didn't even need to look to know he was in his usual outfit which was normally the black long sleeved shirt with his symbol on the chest and his stupid black and blue striped pants which matched the scarf which was the same colour and pattern. Thankfully he wasn't wearing his big, dumb, violet cape which he would never leave his hive without but for some reason he had today. Maybe he figured he should tone down the asshole look just for you. How sweet.

"Sol! I'm here, noww wwhere the fuck are you?" He was loud, too loud.

"2hut up for once in your liife, you're giiviing me a headache!" Sollux snapped at him, he wasn't willing to put up with the highblood's shit.

It seemed liked Eridan had followed the sound of his voice because soon enough he was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a scowl shown on his face.

"You look like shit . Havve you evven slept at all? WWhat about eating, havve you been eatin? I don't really care about you but kar and fef do and they're wworried so I'm askin for them." He mumbled the last bit slightly.

"Great well you can leave then becau2e ii'm perfectly fiine." Sollux glared at him as he spoke.

The other took that as an invitation to move over to the couch and sit right next to him. Just great. Sollux scowled at him and curls up more into a ball, his voice muffled slightly due to the blanket against his mouth.

"Go away, a22hat. II don't want you here and II 2ure a2 fuck don't need you here eiither."

"WWell that sucks then because I'm not leavvin until I knoww for sure that you're as fine as you say you are."

Sollux suddenly sits up and grabs on of the pillows he was leaning on before smacking Eridan in the face with it. The pillow landed with a quiet thump against the other's face. That would totally get the point across. There was a loud hiss as Eridan shoved his arm away, his glasses had gotten smooshed against his face. Sollux snickered quietly and set the pillow in his lap before hugging it close, watching the other fix his glasses.

"II'm goiing to be annoyiing the whole tiime you're here 2o you miight a2 well leave now." He chuckles as he gets a glare from Eridan.

"Sol I'm not fuckin leavvin until you're actually fine and that's final."

"II'll never actually be fiine, Ampora. 2o you 2hould ju2t leave already!"

He watched as the other's look seemed to soften at that. Was the asshole turning soft? That would definitely be interesting to see.

"I'll help you out then. Evven if you don't turn out perfectly fine then that's okay. You just need to be better than you are right noww. So don't be a stubborn dickwwad and let me help you." Even his voice had softened, it was almost nice. Almost.

He sighed and just gave in, there was no point in fighting it anymore, the bulge sucker was staying here and there wasn't much he could do about it. Although he could use his psionics to shove him outside but it would be day soon and even if he hated him he didn't want him dead. Ampora would have to stay over and probably sleep in your coon and he knew it.

"Fiine you can 2tay II gue22 but don't cau2e any trouble or II'll let your burn to death out2iide." The threat was empty even though he tried to make it sound like he was serious.

"Yeah sure, Captor. Wwhatevver you say."

He sighs and looks away from the highblood, looking at the television blankly before deciding to just use his psionics and put in a movie. He didn't know what he was putting in until the menu was shown. He'd put in a horror movie called The Grudge which he knew wasn't too scary but still freaked him out. He heard the Ampora snort and figured he thought he wouldn't get scared. This would be pretty interesting Sollux thought ad he pressed play.

They were only half way through the movie and Sollux had already gotten scared a few times, now being curled up against Eridan's side without even realizing it. One jumpscare made Sollux scream and curl up in a frightened ball, feeling the other put an arm around him.

"It's not real, Sol. Chill out okay? It's just shitty CGI." His voice was quiet and soft, having a comforting tone to it that helped calm Sollux down.

Sollux looked up at him and nodded a bit, uncurling slightly and turning off the movie as he watched the other move in the corner of his eye, making him flinch. He soon realized there was no point in flinching when Eridan out his hand on his cheek, shushing him quietly. It took him a moment to even notice the other was trying to shoosh pap him.

At first he felt angry but he soon relaxed as Eridan patted his cheek gently, shushing him in a soft voice. Now he just felt upset and tired, even starting to tear up as the other continued his actions. Eventually the Captor was crying and clinging onto him, sobbing into his shirt.

The papping turned to petting his hair which calmed him down more and he eventually stopped crying but stayed how he was, clinging onto the back of his shirt with his face pressed against his chest.

"Sol it's okay just relax evverything wwill be fine, alright?"

He nodded a bit and relaxes completely, loosening his hold on him and just curling up in his lap, not looking at the highblood as he let himself start to quietly purr. He even purred a bit louder when the other held him close, continuing to play with his hair lazily.

"Evverythin is goin to be alright.. I'm sorry that I'm such an asshole to you." Eridan's voice was barely above a whisper.

He looked at him and hesitantly reached up with a shaky hand, gently placing it on his cheek before starting to pap him softly. The highblood seemed to relax fully and lean into his touch, letting out his own weak purr.

"IIt'2 okay.. You're okay. We're alriight." His own voice was quiet as well and tried to be as comforting as it could be for both of them.

He watched as Eridan smiled a little which was something he'd never seen, it ended quickly when he was hugged close. He didn't waste any time with hugging him back, clinging onto him again like he was his last hope in this doomed world.

"Moirails?" Eridan asked quietly.

"Moiiraiil2."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading. This is like my first fanfiction so if there's any flaws I'm sorry.


End file.
